transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Cars
Hello Victory Leo says, "I wish I could buy this http://img132.imageshack.us/f/p2a0dw.jpg/" Hello Victory Leo says, "I would totally mod that into Hot Rod" Dino-Might Slag says, "No doubt. :)" Baby Daddy Redshift says, "i was just gonna say, it clearly needs a giant yellow spoiler!" Hello Victory Leo says, "Sadly it is just a concept car from 30 years ago :(" Dino-Might Slag says, "Someone kinda did here: http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1155/848600678_0bdadb87e0.jpg" Hello Victory Leo says, "that looks like lamborghini that's been photoshopped" Sprechen the idiot Axis is thinking it is. Baby Daddy Redshift says, "and the spoiler isn't even yellow!" Dino-Might Slag says, "Oh. I'm not good at spotting shooped stuff. :/" Hello Victory Leo says, "Yeah I mean if you're going to the trouble of pasting Autobot flames on the hood (at not quite the right angle) then at least turn the spoiler yellow too :(" Baby Daddy Redshift says, "Sorry slag, but that is like the most blatantly photoshopped car ever ;)" Dino-Might Slag says, "Dammit Jim, I'm a Dinobot - not Reflector!" Colorado Sludge says, "Also, consider the value of the car. Nobody's going to paint a Countach like that." Baby Daddy Redshift says, "man, I would" Colorado Sludge says, "Sorry, nobody who can afford it would. :)" McDonaldsbot Impactor says, "Have you seen some of the extravagant crap rich people spend money on?" Colorado Sludge says, "Then again, Kobe Bryant did get the world's first Automatic transmission Lamborgini - sniffle." Fortress Maximus says, "Gold plated toilets. Nuff said." McDonaldsbot Impactor says, "Bless your heart MC Hammer." Hello Victory Leo says, "If I could afford a lambo countach I would totally paint it like Hot Rod. Only a lot nicer than that." Colorado Sludge says, "It was a gift for his wife after he raped that girl in the hotel. Er, was accused of rape, and settled out of court." Baby Daddy Redshift says, "yeah, with a much higher quality flame deco and a custom spoiler" Hello Victory Leo says, "And chrome piping" Fortress Maximus says, "Ah. Damn I never knew there was a history behind that abomination." Sprechen the idiot Axis says, "GOLD PLATED piping." Hello Victory Leo says, "Hot Rod had CHROME piping silly" Sprechen the idiot Axis says, "WHITE GOLD piping. You're rich. Act like it." Hello Victory Leo says, "ok fine" Hello Victory Leo says, "And I'd tint all the windows blue" Baby Daddy Redshift says, "yesss" Sprechen the idiot Axis would cover the windows in real sapphires. Hello Victory Leo says, "And it would have a HUD projected on the windscreen" Colorado Sludge says, "It's illegal to taint the front up here. No idea what the penalty is, but if you're rich, who cares?" Hello Victory Leo says, "And I would hire Judd Nelson to do the voice work for my GPS" Sprechen the idiot Axis says, "And instead of gas, it'd run on the distilled blood of my many servants." Colorado Sludge laughs! Hello Victory Leo says, "No, it runs on the souls of orphans" Sprechen the idiot Axis says, "My bad." Dino-Might Slag sniffles. "that's beautiful." Sprechen the idiot Axis gets it mixed up. The red paintjob is the blood of my many servants. Hello Victory Leo says, "They are all AB-" Sprechen the idiot Axis says, "Win." Hello Victory Leo says, "and then some motherfucker would key it" PG-13 Police pages: You've been naughty, boot to the head! You are politely shown to the door. GAME: Victory Leo has disconnected. --- Disconnected on Thursday, September 02, 2010, 2:42 PM --- --- Connected on Thursday, September 02, 2010, 2:42 PM --- GAME: Victory Leo has connected. Colorado Sludge says, "Yep, first day most likely." Colorado Sludge says, "I had a friend who's car had every single panel keyed." Sprechen the idiot Axis says, "Which would be cool, because the fifteen peons I keep locked in the trunk would be my portable security detail." Colorado Sludge says, "They even keyed parts of the underside." Hello Victory Leo says, "I would keep a pit bull with AIDS in the back seat" Sprechen the idiot Axis says, "Killer, the bipolar AIDS pit bull." Hello Victory Leo says, "I had a tire slashed once, that is all the vandalism I have experienced" McDonaldsbot Impactor suggests herp, since the pit would die eventually. "Ah, but you're rich.. you could replace him." Hello Victory Leo says, "herpes is just an annoyance. AIDS will kill the bastard" Colorado Sludge says, "Don't forget to add lasers to its freaking head." Sprechen the idiot Axis says, "You guys so easily forget, only cool people have herpes." Hello Victory Leo says, "No the lasers are on the sharks that swim in the 100 feet of water at the bottom of my missile silo underground lair." Sprechen the idiot Axis says, "And instead of tires, it has the skin of the feet of olympic sprinting gold medalists." Hello Victory Leo says, "Their foot-hide was tanned with their own brains" Sprechen the idiot Axis says, "Think fast, be fast. Thank you for your sacrifice, Usain Bolt." Hello Victory Leo says, "This conversation should be logged and wiki'd for posterity."